


Mercy

by queenofpendragons



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Biting, Dom/sub, F/M, Hand Jobs, Light BDSM, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Spanking, Sub Julian Devorak, as if he's not inherently a sub anyway why do i even need a tag, blood mention but just a bleeding lip k
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 22:00:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17885993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofpendragons/pseuds/queenofpendragons
Summary: While in the library, Julian apologizes for pushing you away– you don’t let him get off the hook so easily. You want him to show you how sorry he is, and he’s ever so eager to do what it takes to convince you...





	Mercy

**Author's Note:**

> just transferring this bad boy over from my smut blog which ... you can find @ smutyeah on tumblr js. anyway an anon requested this and i have been wanting to try my hand at a little bdsm so lemme know how my first attempt was!

In a flash, Julian’s body is pressed against yours as he holds you in the corner, wary of whatever sound came from near the library window. He’s terrified of you two getting caught– his arms quiver as he pins you into the corner, face turned and gaze latched onto the window as he waits for the moment to pass, for things to be safe again. You’re hotly aware of every place your bodies are touching, and it seems he is too– Julian turns his head to look at you again, his eyes wandering down and his lip catching between his teeth. He groans in his throat at the feeling of closeness, and it does something to you that can’t be put into words.

“Just a bird. Sorry...” He clears his throat, face flush crimson. Then a sudden somberness passes over his features in a flicker of an instant, and he continues. “About everything. I’m sorry.” His face lowers, he can’t even look at you as he admits it. “I don’t know what I was thinking, rejecting you like I did. Temporary madness. It perhaps goes without saying that I find you very, very attractive...”

The admission suddenly reminds you of how your chests are pressed together, how your knee brushes against his leg as you shift a little. You can’t help being turned on, and something in you wants Julian to plead a little more. You can’t make it that easy for him, can you?

“Are you really sorry?” You say, quietly at first, though your eyes are trained fiercely on him. Julian’s head snaps up and he stares into your eyes with his own wide, unsure.

“I– What?” he stammers. “Of c-course I am. I said I was, didn’t I? I mean it. It was stupid, so stupid of me...”

“I don’t believe you,” you shake your head, bringing your face closer to his so that he can see the suggestion in your eyes as you speak. “Not yet, anyway. You’ll have to show me how sorry you are, Julian... Ilya.”

He shudders and gives a half-moan, immediately dropping to his knees without a fight. You can’t believe it was that easy– he’s practically shaking with desperation, cheeks still flushed as he looks up at you. Power and lust rush through your body, like an adrenaline boost, and you know you can’t stop here. You need more.

“I’m so sorry, darling,” he says as he bows his head toward your feet, as if in shame again over his previous actions. “So sorry I pushed you away. It was the most foolish decision I’ve ever made, and I’ve made many...”

"You can say ‘sorry’ as many times as you want,” you interrupt him, looking down at him with a lusty gleam in your eyes, fingers reaching to latch under his chin. “But it’s still not enough.”

“Then what?” he asks breathily. “Anything, anything at all, please, just tell me– what you want, ahh... I’ll do it, whatever you want me to...”

You let go of his chin and stand tall again, fully aware of what you want but knowing you’ll only give him crumbs at a time to draw out his desperation.

“Whatever I want?” you confirm, and Julian’s nods with such quickness you wonder how his head stays on.

“Yes!” he insists pleadingly, pitiful. “Please... l-let me show you, darling... how sorry I am, how much I need you...”

You pretend to mull it over for a moment before deciding on your next instructions. With the tiniest smirk on your lips, you lean over just a little. “Take off your clothes.”

Julian freezes momentarily before his fingers are flying, working at the buttons of his coat so he can tear the outer layer off and toss it aside carelessly. In a scramble, he manages to remove every last piece of clothing that’s in the way, and he resumes his posture, wincing when he gets back on his knees again, and yet he isn’t deterred by a little pain. You suck on your lower lip, aware of how he gazes at you like you’re something ethereal, a goddess– it heightens the sensations of desire that already pulse within you, and you would love nothing more than to let him worship you. But not just yet.

“What now?” he dares to ask, not hiding his need. He can’t contain himself, and you love that you can elicit such a reaction from him.

“Stand up,” you reply, and he shoots up, towering over you, waiting for further instruction. He tries to come close, though you stop him, hands pressed firmly against his chest, a sharp eye turned on him that reminds him of his place. He falters a little under your gaze, blushing.

“Remember, I tell you what to do... when to move, if you can touch...” He lets out a hot breath.

“So sorry, I– I forgot my place. It won’t happen again.” He swallows and you smile, just a little.

“Good,” you whisper, now allowing your hands to fall away from your chest to close the distance and latch your mouth onto his. Julian full-on moans into your mouth, overcome with need as your hands then fall to his hips and you leave not even an inch of space between your bodies. You grasp, pull, rolling your body against his while your tongue swipes along the seam of his lips. He parts them for you eagerly, a little whisper of a breath escaping him, before your tongue roams and laps without restraint. He can’t help what he does next– his hands fall roughly at your hips, sliding towards your rear, trembling and anxious to touch, to squeeze.

You immediately and swiftly give Julian a smack to his rear– it resounds loudly in the large library, sharp and painful, and you tear your lips from his at exactly the same time. Julian has let out a soft yelp, shame falling over his features, eyes lowered as you gaze at him with a sternly raised brow.

“What did I tell you about touching?” you inquire. “Did you forget already?”

“No!– No, I’m so sorry, ahh... I was simply overcome with my desire, I didn’t mean to disobey–” He falters as you wait for him to stop rambling.

“Don’t make me do that again,” you warn, though you’d absolutely love to do it again. And Julian seems to share the sentiment.

“What if– what if I want you to?” He licks his lips before grinning a little masochistically, watching you to see how you’ll react.

Your lips curve into the tiniest smirk, hard as you try to fight it. “Don’t get cheeky.”

You slide your hand up into his curls and roughly tug his head down then, hungrily pressing your mouth against his again. Your other hand roams over his skin, fingers gliding over taut muscles and through soft, light hair. Julian moans and groans without restraint with every touch as it works him up, and admittedly, it works you up too. You can feel a damp need at the apex of your thighs, and the feeling of Julian’s hard member pressing against your stomach every time you draw closer doesn’t help that in the slightest.

“Take off my clothes, now,” you tell him in between quick, pecked kisses before pulling away entirely. “But don’t touch me or linger too long. Just get them off, understand?”

Julian nods again, as eager as ever, and works at your tunic first, his gaze soaking up everything he can see, though you can tell it pains him that he can’t touch. He sinks to his knees again to tug your boots off and then slide your trousers down slowly. You watch his every move, making sure he obeys your instructions, though you shudder unconsciously at his feather-light touch. When he sees what the trousers no longer cover, he swallows hard, lips parting, tongue sliding out to run along his lower lip as if he’s starving.

“Now sit back,” you murmur, back making contact with the wall as a means to support yourself. “And watch. But no touching... me, or yourself.” He sits back on his legs obediently, eyes again going wide as saucers as he sees what you intend to do... Your hand glides across your stomach, down over your pubic bone before two fingers slide easily between your folds. You shut your eyes and feel a soft shudder roll over your limbs as you feel the wetness that’s been accumulating down below. Your fingers slide through the folds back and forth a few times before you dip your index finger into your opening, drawing out more lubrication.

Julian whimpers from his spot below, and your eyes open halfway to look at him, and you see his hands flex and ball up into fists as he fights against the urge to touch either you or himself. His chest is heaving with the sheer willpower it’s taking him to hold back, and seeing him struggle turns you on further. You draw wide circles over your throbbing bundle of nerves, slow and patient before speeding up with smaller, tighter circles. Your body jolts every now and again as you approach the sweet, self-induced climax, and one hand is working your own nipples while the back of your head digs into the wall behind you.

You moan sweetly, high-pitched sounds leaving you shamelessly as you pleasure yourself, and you look over to see Julian’s hand inching up his thigh.

“Julian–” It takes some effort to force it out with some strength. “ **Don’t**.”

He protests with a whine, though his hand plants itself firm on his knee, knowing better than to fight. Still, he can’t keep himself from verbally expressing his frustration...

“Please, [Name],” he begs, rocking forward with hungriness written all over his features. “Let me– let me help you. I can help you get there... I want to taste every inch of you... you probably taste so sweet, so delicious– I need to taste you, badly, darling.”

You shake your head, your hand working furiously at yourself, panting. “N-No. I said no, Julian, now l-listen to me, I– ah–” You whimper, eyes shutting so tightly you’re seeing stars, and you feel it flood over your entire body as if someone’s dumped a bucket of cold water over you. Your hips jerk as you cry out, your butt knocking back into the wall as the orgasm shakes you and overcomes every one of your senses. It’s a blissful feeling, and you have to lean fully against the wall for a few seconds to regain your strength.

When you open your eyes again, Julian’s eyes are darkened with lust and he’s bitten his lip so hard he’s drawn blood. A droplet slides from his lower lip down his chin–– you wobble a bit before managing to stride over to him and offer your hands for him to rise. He accepts gratefully, and you bring his head down, running your tongue up from his chin to his lip. He shudders with want, a pitiful groan vibrating in his throat. The sweet metallic taste is strange but delicious, and you finish off with a hot, wet kiss. He’s been so well-behaved, you feel you ought to give him something in return for his patience.

"Come,” you beckon, walking over to his old desk in the library. You swipe aside the papers, the books littering its surface– you can worry about them later. Right now, you lift yourself up high onto the desk to sit, legs spread and a curling finger inviting him to approach. Julian is mesmerized and very curious to know what you have in store for him–– you’re certain he won’t be disappointed.

“Tell me what to do,” he says as he nears, lust-filled eyes focused on you like there’s nothing else in the world more important than this. He trembles with excitement over what’s to come.

“Turn around,” you respond, a suggestive gleam in your eye. He nods slowly, revolving so that his back faces you. You latch your hands onto his waist and guide him further back... he jolts as your inner thighs brush against his hips, and sighs as your breasts press into his back as you lean forward. More wetness pools between your legs at his close proximity to your core. You force yourself to focus on the task, and one of your hands slides around to the front of his chest, fingers grazing his hardened nipple––

“Ohhh, yes,” he groans, panting already as you slide your fingers playfully over the bud. You smile into his shoulder blade as your lips find purchase on the skin, leaving soft kisses while your other hand slides over his hip and grasps his very hard member in front. Julian hisses, a few choice curses leaving him as your hand runs along the length coyly, with far more patience than he wants.

“You’ve been so very good, Ilya,” you mumble against his skin, planting another kiss, then another. Your thumb rolls over the tip, which is wet with pre-cum already. “I think I ought to give you a little reward for that...”

“W-Would you really?” He gives another gorgeous moan as your hand squeezes and slides along his length in answer. “Thank you, darling, I– I only hope I can repay you for this. I want to repay you... to worship you... do say you’ll let me.”

“If you keep doing what I tell you... you can do just that,” you promise, the words hardly empty. You’re simply building up to the moment, and you know the wait will be worth it when Julian absolutely ravishes you.

In the meantime, your hand works steadily to provide Julian the relief he’s so desperately needed, and you know it won’t take much longer for him to cum after the intense buildup. One of his hands has latched onto your thigh to steady himself, his head tilted back and eyes shut tight as he revels in the pleasure you give him. He’s not quiet either– he moans your name–– how much he adores you, how good you are to him and how undeserving of you he is... it makes your core pulsate with need all over again. Your fingers continue to pinch at his nipple, and you playfully bite the soft skin of his shoulder and back, licking the tender areas immediately after removing your teeth. You know the bruises and marks will disappear with quickness, thanks to his healing ability.

Just as you predicted, Julian’s breath hitches and he whines, fingers digging into your thigh as that climax approaches. You decide to tease him a little.

“Don’t cum yet,” you warn him, slowing down your ministrations, which of course causes him to protest.

“Oh, sweetheart, don’t do that– I need to cum so badly, please don’t...” He’s begging you, emotional and despairing with that sweet orgasm so near that you’re denying him. “[Name], I’m begging you!”

“Hold back, or else I won’t let you finally have your way with me,” you insist firmly, hand halting its movements over his throbbing length. “I’ll tell you when you can cum.”

“I can’t hold it,” he shakes his head, and your thigh aches from how hard he’s squeezing it. “I– I can’t!”

“Yes, you can, and you will.” Julian groans heartily, though he does as you tell him and restrains himself. Once you feel he’s had to hold off long enough, you’re ready to let him have what he needs.

“Okay... now cum for me,” you whisper, resuming your handiwork with determination. “Cum, Ilya–”

A shout accompanies the hard jerk of his hips as he cums with more force than you anticipated, and you’re fully aware of the warm liquid that accompanies his orgasm as it drips down onto your hand, making a mess. You don’t care. He’s leaning back into you, one hand braced on the desk’s edge as he comes down, twitching and breathing hard. Just as you let go of him, Julian turns around to face you– he’s flushed, sweaty, and absolutely beautiful. He watches in complete mesmerization as you bring your hand to your mouth, tasting his fluid. It arouses you more than you expected it to... you really can’t stave it off any longer.

You reach up to place a hand on the back of his neck, nodding your head now. “Worship me,” you instruct headily. “Ravish me. Do what you’ve been wanting to do to me this entire time.”

“I thought you’d never ask, my dear,” he says a little breathlessly, that typical, fearless grin finding its way onto his face. He falls to his knees again, eyes roaming your legs, your inner thighs, everything he finally has access to. He doesn’t want to miss an inch of you. He slides his large, calloused hands up from your ankles, over your knees and up until they come to a halt on your thighs. You lean up on your elbows on the desk to watch him work, happy to hand over a little power in this moment.

His eyes gauge your expression as he brings his mouth to your inner thigh, slowly pressing a wet kiss to the skin. Your brows furrow gently, and your tongue slips out to wet your suddenly dry lips. He smirks against your thigh, his gaze falling from your face to the expanse of sensitive skin before him. “You’re entirely alluring... so breathtakingly beautiful,” he murmurs as he kisses higher up your thigh, nipping softly with his teeth. His thumbs rub your skin tenderly, hands occasionally squeezing your thighs. “Clearly I, uh, don’t have to tell you what power you hold over me, darling... you already know.” That makes you smile a little, though that smile is wiped off your face the moment his mouth hovers directly over your core.

“Can I taste you now?” he asks, and for once, you wish he wouldn’t await instruction, you’re so desperate for his mouth to be on you. “You’re simply mouth-watering...”

A barely audible moan escapes you. “Yes,” you give him permission. “Please, Ilya.”

He sucks in a sharp breath at the usage of his birth name, though you’ve used it again and again, it never ceases to elicit quite the reaction from him. He finally latches his mouth onto your aching heat, devouring you like he hasn’t eaten in days. You can’t help but fall back onto the desk entirely, back arching as he works at you. For someone who prefers science over enchantments, his tongue can certainly work some magic.

His warm saliva mixes with your own fluids as they continue to leak out of you, and you gasp and whine as he mercilessly sucks at your throbbing clit. This was well worth the long wait– he delivers on his every offer, pouring all of his energy into eating you out and bringing you to that glorious climax. His hands hold your hips down onto the desk as you squirm, one of them moving over your abdomen to press down gently. You try to grip onto something, but the desk’s smooth surface is useless, so instead your hand falls into the mess of curls between your legs. Julian moans happily against your core as you tug on his hair.

You can hardly breathe, let alone formulate words, but if you could, you’d tell him how close you are to the edge. You’re certain he knows with how your body begins to tremble, how you cry out louder and louder with every passing second. He uses your reactions to guide him, and all it takes is him gliding his tongue through your folds, then back up to swirl around your clit for it to burst and for you to let out a scream of ecstasy.

Julian keeps going, though slowing down as you ride the wave out, until you’re so sore and sensitive that you squirm away from him a little. He backs off, instead moving up to kiss his way up your stomach to your breasts, admiring the way your body shudders and then finds calm after the climax. You drag his face up to kiss him heartily, though having to break away soon to catch your breath.

“So, you forgive me?” he murmurs seriously, wanting to be sure that you truly are past what happened before. You smile amusedly, still trying to regain your steady breathing– it’s endearing, how concerned he is with truly garnering your forgiveness. You’ve long forgiven him, but he needs to hear it, to be reassured.

“Of course, Julian–” You find the strength to heave yourself up, placing your hands onto his shoulders to steady yourself. Your faces are close, your eyes soft now compared to how stern you were only moments earlier. “I know why you pushed me away before, but I’m not going anywhere, not even if you really wanted me to. We’re going to figure this out, together.”

His expression goes quite tender and he impulsively leans in to give you a kiss, and you press a hand to the back of his neck. When he pulls away, you glance over at the pile of clothes, as well as the mess of papers and books you two have left on the floor.

“I think we ought to get dressed and get back to our searching,” you murmur, as much as you would like to let Julian ravish you some more, you’re working on limited time. “And when we get our answers and your name is cleared... we can pick back up from here.” You grin mischievously, the tips of your fingers tickling the back of his neck.

“Ohoho,” his lips spread into the cheekiest grin. “I like the sound of that. I’d better hurry up and gather more clues then, hadn’t I?”

“You most certainly had,” you agree, biting on your lip to restrain a smile as he slips away to gather his clothing items and tug them back on, with you soon following.


End file.
